Beauty and the Beast
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Vad som VERKLIGEN hände i spökande stugan natten då Peter Pettigrew återvände. SBRL


Tredje boken, kapitel 17, sida 422.

Harrys POV

Självklart pratar de om hur Peter är förrädaren och inte Sirius, men det vet ju inte Harry.

*OoOoOo*

Remus Lupin om Marodörkartan – _Självfallet vet jag hur den fungerar. Jag var ju med och ritade den. Jag är Måntand – det var mina vänners smeknamn på mig i skolan. _

*OoOoOo*

Dörren till rummet for upp i en skur av röda gnistor, och Harry virvlade runt då professor Lupin kom instörtande i rummet, likblek i ansiktet och med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ ropade Lupin, och för andra gången den här kvällen flög hans trollstav ur handen på honom.

"Var är han Sirius?" Frågade svartkonstprofessorn.

Blacks ansikte var helt uttryckslöst när han höjde sin bleka hand. Och pekade rakt mot Ron.

Lupin såg förvirrad ut.

"Men då förstår jag inte…", mumlade Lupin och stirrade så intensivt på Black att det verkade som han försökte läsa hans tankar.

"Varför har han inte gett sig tillkänna för än nu? Såvida inte…", Lupins ögon vidgades i en plötslig insikt.

"Såvida det inte var han… såvida ni inte bytte… utan att tala om det för mig?" Mycket långsamt och utan att ta sina ögon från Remus så nickade Black.

"Professor Lupin vad…?" Han hann inte avsluta frågan, för det han såg fick rösten att dö i hans strupe.

Lupin sänkte trollstaven.

I nästa sekund hade han gått fram till Black och dragit upp honom på fötter så Krumben föll till golvet och omfamnat Black.

"Förlåt, Sirius, jag menade aldrig att tvivla på d-"

"Tyst med dig Remus, din idiot, du behöver inte be om förlåtelse", han kände hur hans haka föll ner och Black drog Lupin tätare intill sig. I ögonvrån såg han Hermiones stora ögon.

"Men ändå, jag förstår inte hur jag kunde tro på det", han förstod ingenting av vad de pratade om, men han såg hur hans professor slöt ögonen av dåligt samvete.

"Var inte fånig, Måntand, alla trodde på det", till hans förvåning såg han hur Blacks beniga hand strök över Lupins tjocka hår.

Det var dock inget emot hur chockad han blev när den svarthåriga massmördaren försiktigt lösgjorde sig från professorns armar, precis tillräckligt för att kunna lägga sina läppar mot Lupins.

Hermione flämtade till bredvid honom.

Han själv stod i precis rätt position för att se hur deras tungor mjukt mötte varandra.

Black drog sig undan och la sin panna mot Lupins.

"Jag har saknat dig, Måntand", mumlade den mörkhårige mannen hest.

"Du vet att jag har saknat dig också, Sirius", Black gjorde en ansats till att kyssa Försvar mot svartkonstsläraren igen, men Lupin la en hand på hans bröst för att hindra honom.

"Inte framför barnen, Tramptass", förmanade han med lätt röda kinder.

Hermione satte sig med en lätt duns på sängen där Ron redan låg mållös.

(förklaringarna om allt som hänt finns att läsa för de som inte kommer ihåg på sida 423 till 463, men det är bara om man vill. Kommer man ihåg i det stora hela så kan finns det ingen anledning till att läsa om boken för att förstå texten.

Den följer inte helt, men i och med att jag inte orkar dra hela förklaringen om Peter tänkte jag att det var bra att lägga in.

Stryk Severus ur bilden.

Och fullmånen också förresten.)

Remus POV:

När han kallat på en husalf och sett till att barnen blivit förda i säkerhet tillsammans med Peter vände han sig tillslut mot Sirius i den spökande stugan.

Mannen han en gång känt var inte alls så förstört av Azkaban som han väntat sig. Hans mentala hälsa var det inget fel på, och till och med hans utseende verkade ha klarat sig bra.

Sirius långa, svarta hår räckte honom nu till armbågarna och såg lite trassligt ut, hans mörka ögon glittrade fortfarande på samma sätt som han mindes och hans läppar var varma och mjuka. Den forne Gryffindoraren var dock undernärd och såg inte ut att ha sovit ordentligt på ett tag.

Han öppnade munnen för att säga någon, men när Sirius log snett mot honom tappade han bort orden.

Han stängde munnen igen.

"Jag är ledsen om jag skämde ut sig inför barnen, gamle vän", sa Sirius, fortfarande med ett litet leende på läpparna.

Han älskade ljudet av mannens röst. Sirius lät lite annorlunda än han mindes honom. Han hade mörkare röst. Hesare.

"Det är ingen fara, Sirius", sa han och log lite tillbaka. Fjärilarna i hans mage fladdrade fortfarande sen Sirius kyss.

Han förstod hur det måste ha sett ut från ungarnas synvinkel – som om han och Sirius var gamla älskare som återförenades.

I själva verket var det deras första kyss.

_Hans _första kyss.

Första hade det bara varit Sirius, och när det inte längre var Sirius hade han inte funnit någon anledning att hitta någon annan.

Följaktligen hade han varit okysst fram till för någon timme sen.

Han svalde.

"Varför gjorde du det, Sirius?" gryffindoraren brydde sig inte ens om att låtsas som om han inte förstod vad han pratade om.

"För att jag älskar dig, Remus, för att jag alltid gjort det", svarade Sirius, log och drog handen genom håret på samma sätt som han alltid brukade göra.

Han blinkade förvånat mot den något äldre mannen.

"Du måste förstå, Remus, att efter Azkaban så tar jag inte längre några chanser. Jag har helt enkelt inte _tid _att inte säga något", Sirius skakade lite på huvudet, som för att understryka sina ord.

"Jag kräver inget av dig, det måste du förstå, jag vill bara att du ska veta", Sirius log mjukt.

"Sirius, jag…" han fick inte fram något mer, utan var tvungen att harkla sig. Hans blick föll på Sirius hand. Den slöt och öppnade sig på samma sätt som den alltid gjort då Sirius var nervös.

Han tittade upp och mötte Sirius blick igen.

"Varför har du aldrig sagt något?" Frågade han och tog att försiktigt steg närmre sin sedan länge försvunna vän.

"För att jag trodde att jag hade tid, Remus, när man är tjugo kan man inte tänka sig att livet kan ta slut", hans tankar rycktes ofrivilligt till James och Lily.

"Nej… nej det är klart…" mumlade han frånvarande. Han hade inte tänkt på deras död på evigheter. I alla fall inte på ett sådant sätt att han tillät sig att göra det.

Nu var det annorlunda.

Nu visste han att mannen han alltid hade litat på inte föråt dem, nu behövde han inte längre hata sig själv för att han inte förmådde hata Sirius. Han slapp klandra sig själv för att han aldrig kunnat se några tecken, inte ens i efterhand.

Nu hade han förklaringen.

Han såg upp på Sirius igen.

"James visste, eller hur?" Frågade han, utan att egentligen behöva ett svar.

"Självklart, jag har aldrig varit bra på att dölja saker från honom", Sirius skrattade kort.

Han fick fatt om Sirius slutna hand och drog honom till sig.

Sirius varma läppar slöt sig om hans och han kysste honom igen.

"Jag älskar dig, Tramptass, jag önskar att du sagt något tidigare", mumlade han och la armarna om Sirius midja.

Gryffindoraren skrattade mjukt, långt ner i halsen.

"Det gör jag med, Remus", svarade Sirius.

Han drog sig försiktigt undan och tittade på Sirius.

Han kände sig inte längre som en vuxen man, utan som en osäker tonåring som sitter och smygkikar på sin bäste vän.

"Vet du vad?" Frågade Tramptass plötsligt, "Nu tror jag att jag kan dö lycklig",

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vill inte att du ska dö, Sirius, jag vill aldrig att du lämnar mig igen", Sirius skrattade, skrattade på samma sätt som han brukade göra när han var ung.

"Det ska jag inte, Remus, jag tänker aldrig lämna dig igen."

*OoOoOo*

När Harry, Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka till slottet så sprang de omedelbart in i professor McGonagall. De skyndade sig att berätta för henne allt vad som hade hänt under natten. Nåja, bortsett från allt som hade med Marodörkartan och osynlighetsmanteln att göra.

McGonagall hade sett likblek ut och mumlat för sig själv att det nog lät som Pettigrew alltid.

Slingersvans själv hade legat avsvimmad svävandes i luften bakom dem.

McGonagall hade tillkallat trolldomsministern och de hade fått förklara för honom också. Så snart de väckt Pettigrew och fått i honom lite veritaserum så hade han bekräftat det hela under hulkningar och tårar.

Dementorerna hade med omedelbar verkan lämnat skolområdet och återvänt till Azkaban.

Sirius fick en officiell förlåtelse av ministeriet, och en Merlin orden av tredje graden för att ha infångat Pettigrew och räddat livet på tre oskyldiga barn. Eller ja, två oskyldiga barn och Harry Potter.

Harry Potter själv, ja, den sommaren åkte han inte tillbaka till Durslys utan introducerades för första gången för Grimmaldiplan nummer 12.

* * *

Helt skriven bara för mitt nöje.  
Första stycket är skrivet mellan ett och tre på natten så ni får ursäkta stavfel och dålig kvalité.

Lite smågullig enligt mig, men skriv gärna vad ni tycker!


End file.
